Wolf Like Me
by butherecomesthefall
Summary: Sirius didn't want Remus to be alone during the full moon. Remus/Sirius fic so that means slash. Songfic. Gift for the wonderful remuslives23.


**Wolf Like Me**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of these characters. If I did Sirius would be my pet.**

This is my first attempt at a songfic or slash. It's a gift for the excellent Remuslives23- go check out her stories they are far superior to mine! The song in this fic is by the wonderful TV on the Radio and you'll find it here:

.com/watch?v=GUB1xSAAADk

_Say, say my playmate  
wont you lay hands on me  
mirror my malady  
transfer my tragedy_

"You're not coming with me tonight."Remus addressed the three boys but he was focusing on one insolent pup in particular. "It's the week before the NEWTs you can't afford the loss of sleep." James and Sirius looked mutinous. Peter seemed relieved but Remus suspected he never really enjoyed the thrill of running around with a werewolf as a creature that could be so easily stepped on. "You say this every time Moony. We're your best mates and you know we love it. Let us help you for Merlin's sake!" James exclaimed. Sirius's eyes hadn't left Remus's face. He was staring intently at the handsome brunette and it was making Remus squirm.

_  
Got a curse I cannot lift  
shines when the sunset shifts  
when the moon is round and full  
gotta bust that box gotta gut that fish  
_

"You help all the time. This is my curse. And it's only this once. We'll have another full moon together when the NEWTs are over. Besides James you've got the last match of the season in two days time. I won't have Slytherin win the Quidditch cup because you are tired!" Remus could see James wavering. Sirius hadn't taken his eyes off him. Remus started to fidget.

_  
My mind's aflame_

He was driving him crazy. He knew that look. It's the look that plagued him ever since Sirius announced in fifth year he was an equal opportunity lover- regardless of gender. Sirius just confused him. He was always on guard with him…except when they were transformed.

_We could jet in a stolen car  
but I bet we wouldn't get too far  
before the transformation takes  
and bloodlust tanks and  
crave gets slaked  
_

He just felt in that state that Sirius understood him better than the other two. He was a canine. He knew the urges. The craving for blood-even if Sirius was content with birds and rabbits it was still _blood._ And of course the other animalistic urges he felt.

_  
My mind has changed  
my body's frame but god I like it  
my hearts aflame  
my body's strained but god I like it (x2)_

Sirius made his way down to the Whomping Willow at twilight. He craved this time of the month. It seemed that when he and Remus transformed they connected. It killed him each time to see Remus's bones breaking and the howls ripped through his heart but he was the one that lapped the blood from the beast's ears. He was the one who ran Moony until his energy was spent. And he was the one who healed the worst of his wounds and stayed under the invisibility cloak until Madame Pomfrey came to collect him at noon.

_Charge me your day rate  
ill turn you out in kind  
when the moon is round and full  
gonna teach you tricks that'll blow your  
mongrel mind  
baby doll I recognize  
you're a hideous thing inside  
if ever there were a lucky kind it's  
you you you you_

Remus heard the door swing open behind him. He didn't even turn around. "Sirius I told you to stay. What mongrel can't understand a simple instruction?" Sirius growled under his breath. "I'm not giving this up Remus." Remus didn't turn around. "What?" "Look at me Remus." "Why?" "LOOK AT ME!!" Remus spun around in time to see Sirius hurtling towards him and crashing his lips to his.

_I know its strange another way to get to know you  
you'll never know unless we go so let me show you  
I know its strange another way to get to know you  
we've got till noon here comes the moon  
so let it show you  
show you now_

Remus' instinct kicked in before his brain. He found himself backed up against the wall of the Shrieking Shack, his hand running through Sirius's shaggy mane, their tongues battling for dominance.

_Dream me oh dreamer  
down to the floor  
open my hands and let them  
weave onto yours_

The two teens fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Fingers intertwined as they refused to relent their lip lock. Sirius groaned against his mouth as they ground against each other, actions speaking louder than words ever could. That's when the moonlight shone through the slats of the draughty roof.

_Feel me, completer  
down to my core  
open my heart and let it  
bleed onto yours_

Sirius transformed in an instant and watched Remus froth at the mouth as he made that awful transition. His heart bled each time but he felt his presence made him bleed less. He wanted to swallow his anguish and make him feel better. At least for a while. But now it was playtime.

_Feeding on fever  
down all fours  
show you what all that  
howl is for_

James smirked as he watched the two shadows leap towards the forest howling and snapping playfully at each other's heels. He knew they'd run all night.

_Hey hey my playmate  
let me lay waste to thee  
burned down their hanging trees  
it's hot here hot here hot here hot here_

Even in their animal forms the two pups couldn't keep away from each other. They tumbled around in the midnight moonlight, fighting for dominance. It was like Moony had extra energy tonight. And Padfoot wasn't complaining.

_Got a curse we cannot lift  
shines when the sunshine shifts  
there's a cure comes with a kiss  
the bite that binds the gift that gives_

When dawn came and Moony became Remus, Sirius waved his wand lovingly over his gaping wounds and lay down on his chest and waited for him to regain consciousness. At 11 o'clock he woke to find a gentle, weak finger stroking his face. He raised his sleepy head and smiled warily at Remus. "Remus…. I…" Remus coughed softly and with difficulty he rasped "Are you serious about this?" Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked the weary wolf in the eye. I've never been anything but _Sirius _Moony." Remus half laughed and grimaced in pain. He found it hard to laugh when his ribs were cracked. "Sorry Remus, I forgot you don't laugh the morning after the full moon." Sirius scanned his body with concern. "I…I…I've never been more certain in all my life Remus I can't get you out of my head. I didn't think you'd kiss back." "Hey, I came out in third year because not only did I fancy lads but also…I was crazy about you Sirius. That's why you surprised me in fifth year with your little revelation." Sirius snorted and looked at the ground "I'm noticing your use of the past tense Moony." "Yeah I _was _crazy about you. But I…Sirius I'm in love with you now." Sirius reached up and kissed him gently; putting every emotion he could into it. "Moony…I…" The clip clop of Madame Pomfrey's heels echoed down the passageway. Sirius raced for the invisibility cloak as the door swung open. He watched as she levitated him up to the hospital wings.

_Now that we got gone for good  
writhing under your riding hood  
tell your gra'ma and your mama too  
it's true  
we're howling forever_

The NEWTs were over and the Marauders were hurtling towards the Lake, celebrating their new freedom. They laughed as they wrestled each other on the shore. Sirius and Remus ended up separated from the other two as they re enacted their midnight tussle. Sirius pinned Remus to the ground and held him fast. "I never finished my sentence the other night." Remus didn't notice that he had stopped breathing. Sirius leaned down to his ear and whispered "I love you too." Remus rolled the mutt onto his back and kissed him furiously. James and Peter whooped in the background, high fiving each other and shouting "About time you two!" Other students looked on in confusion but it didn't matter. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, grinned and raised their heads to the sky and howled and howled and howled.

_We're howling forever oh oh._


End file.
